Bets
by xpancake
Summary: When it comes to Kaiba and Jounouchi hiding their relationship, it brings a lot of opportunity for the gang to start a few bets. Established slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, the characters, or anything relating to them. All I own is the story idea.

-(-.-)-

"Oh look guys, there's Jounouchi and Kaiba" Honda pointed to the mentioned teenagers. At the moment the two were arguing.

Yugi, Anzu, Otogi, and Ryou looked up. Anzu shook her head. "Is it just me or do they seem to get into a lot of arguments lately?"

Otogi rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you expect; they've been trying to keep up some form of façade to hide their relationship."

Yugi nodded. "By the way Honda, you owe me 500 yen. I was right about them getting together."

Otogi smirked. "Five hundred yen says you got the information off of Mokuba."

Ryou sighed. "Is it appropriate to be making bets about their relationship behind their backs?"

Anzu nodded. "Ryou's right. It's not nice."

Honda snickered. "Whatever, five hundred yen says that she's a BL fangirl happy to have gay friends."

Anzu glared at him at first, but then she decided to fight fire with fire. "1,000 yen says Otogi will get Shizuka first." Honda gaped at her while Otogi started cracking up at Anzu's reply.

Yugi took a glance at the still arguing couple. "500 yen says that they practice to keep up the routine compared to how it was before they got together."

Ryou nodded. "It is slightly surprising as to how they ended up a couple. In the end, if it makes them happy, I suppose it works out. I guess they have surprisingly good chemistry behind closed doors."

Anzu shook her head. "500 yen says having to stage these fights is hurting their relationship."

Honda rolled his eyes. "500 yen says Kaiba secretly loves this and he's gaining sadistic pleasure from it."

"2,000 yen says Honda just jealous that Jounouchi found somebody while the person he has a crush on is getting won over by Otogi." Everyone stared at Ryou. Ryou scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous smile. "I felt left out, besides, it's true isn't it?"

Otogi smirked. "I see Bakura's joined in on the betting game."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It's not like we're going to be coughing up any of this money anytime soon, are we?" The group nodded. They had established a while ago that they'd pay off all these bet debts when they had jobs. Then again, the narrator bets 1,000 yen none of them will even remember any of these bets by the time they get full time jobs.

From the corner of her eye, Anzu saw Jounouchi launch a fist at Kaiba. "If we were actually paying these debts off anytime soon, I just won. I think Kaiba just hurt Jounouchi's feelings unintentionally with their false banter." The rest of the group saw the hurt in Jounouchi's eyes as Kaiba dodged the punch.

Yugi shook his head. "This is killing them, isn't it?"

"1000 yen says it's their reputations getting in the way." Honda took another glance at the two as Jounouchi prepared to punch Kaiba again.

"2000 says the media has something to do with it. Kaiba Corporation is a major company after all." Otogi observed that Kaiba just barely missed the second punch. "500 yen says he wants one of the punches to land. It does hurt him inside to be doing this. You can tell."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "500 yen says you got that info from Mokuba. It is very true though."

Ryou sighed. "How long before those two fall under the pressure of the pain they're unintentionally inflicting on each other?"

Yugi sighed. "500 yen says they'll crack in a week."

Otogi nodded. "I'll throw 500 yen on a week as well."

Anzu sighed as well. "I'll be hopeful and go with 500 yen for 2 weeks."

Honda rolled his eyes. "Have you seen how often this has happened lately? 500 yen says 2 days tops."

Ryou looked up. "1000 yen says they're thinking about the same thing right now." The group looked up and saw one very upset Jounouchi getting almost comforted by Kaiba. The duo exited the room that the group, along with several other students, were eating in and went outside. The group thought it might be a good idea to follow.

-(-.-)-

"Kaiba, I'm sick of this!" Jounouchi slumped on a bench. "How much longer do we have to keep this act up?" Jounouchi glared at the ground. "You didn't have to say half those insults ya know."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sat down next to Jounouchi. He wrapped an arm about the blond's shoulders. "I know, but that's how we used to behave, didn't we?"

Jounouchi reluctantly nodded. "I say we just get it out in the open. Trying to keep this act up is getting us both stressed out. Besides, my friends and your brother already know. 500 yen says my friends knew for the past week."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "1000 yen says they knew for the past three. You're not exactly good at keeping your feelings hidden." He ignored the glare he was getting from Jounouchi. "You are right you know. This secrecy is not good for our health. We'll make a scheduled announcement tomorrow. That way, the media won't go crazy if or when they find out on their own." Jounouchi nodded contently and rested his head on Kaiba's shoulders.

After a few moments, Kaiba smirked. "Your friends are behind us, 500 yen says that if we kiss right now one of them will faint. I'd go with the one who spouts about friendship constantly."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "500 yen says it's-" He got cut off as Kaiba gave him a chaste kiss and smirked as he heard someone fall. "-Honda." The duo looked behind them and saw that Honda had indeed fainted. "Hey look, I was right." Jounouchi smiled. "They're probably trying to come up with some form of fake surprise at finding out we're together. Promise not to make any comments?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, but gave Jounouchi a gentle smirk. "2000 yen says that you'll start cracking up before I say anything." Jounouchi growled softy before turning towards his friends and prepared to hear their false shock at the no longer secret relationship.

-(-.-)-

500 yen – a little under 5 dollars

1000 yen – a little under 10 dollars

2000 yen – a little under, you guessed it, 20 dollars

Pancake: Okay, I'm not sure how I got this idea, but I thought it was funny at the time, so I followed through with it. Anyways, review with criticism and commentary.


End file.
